


【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 7

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【奥利奥】皇后吃不到 7

半壁朝堂都是曾经的太子亲信，右丞太微自长子润玉嫁给穆王后，便领教了天家的厚颜无耻，常年装聋作哑，左丞、工部、兵部乃至御林军更是不会多说一个字，连太傅都没有出来对着今上念叨一番礼义廉耻，然而御史台却不会息事宁人的放过容齐。

出了问题自然不能明着骂皇帝，骂一骂妖孽媚上的祸水，本就和骂皇帝昏聩没有区别。

萧炎少见的收了那一副笑脸，面无表情的听御史台大夫古河在殿中大放厥词，手边的一沓折子唰的就从龙案上飞了出去，直直的落在古河脚边。

殿中一片静默，接着古河跳的更高了:“陛下为了妖后连德行修养都不……要了……”声音到最后越来越小，只因皇帝向来和善，然此刻面色阴沉，似笑非笑的样子实在让人心里发怵。

虎伽见御史台收敛了些，忙出列上奏:“陛下，今日不是要议豫州水患？”

皇帝久久没有出声，直到众人都在这静谧的情景中冷汗直冒，眯着眼睛仿佛在庙里修禅的右丞却突然惊醒一般:“陛下，水患要紧，古御史殿前失仪，非议皇家，罚俸即可，请陛下息怒。”

他说着颤巍巍的跪了下去，跟着左右丞及其党羽都呼呼啦啦的跪了下去。

御史台一干人等脸上青一阵红一阵，却不知该站该跪，直到所有人都跪了，古河等人才如梦初醒般扑通一声伏倒在地。

皇帝也不叫起，穆王抬头瞥他，却见这厮撑着下巴看着殿中群臣，一副“既然跪了就多跪会儿”的欠模样。

因着御史台触怒天威，一众人跪了半刻钟才得皇命起身，接着开始议豫州水患，皇帝似乎对此事异常上心，于是工部尚书先说了个章程，侍郎虎伽又事无巨细的从工匠招揽、堤坝加固、河道疏通、引流泄洪，讲到流民安置、疫病预防、来年复耕，说到每一步要多少银子，户部尚书忍不住跳出来抱怨哭穷一番，不一会儿又说到了穆王和兵部花销过大，连年入不敷出的问题。

穆王一系自是听不得这些，怎么也要与户部论上一论，皇帝平素还会劝两句，今天却像是转了性，全程冷眼旁观，任凭素来不睦的两司闹得鸡飞狗跳。

好容易吵完了，接着议治水。

萧炎坐着自是不累，可是苦了下面站着的一众臣子，早朝续到了未时，终于有老臣撑不住倒了下去，皇帝这才放过他们一般挥挥手:“着工部即日带人去往豫州，全权处理水患，户部拨款不得延误。”说完连散朝都免了，起身便走了。

凤仪宫迟迟未传午膳，容齐撑着额角靠在桌边，不知道过了多久小荀子才匆匆跑进来，对他道:“娘娘，王旭着人来报，陛下刚下朝，往凤仪宫这边来了。”

午膳刚端上桌，萧炎就在太监的唱喝声中进来了，往桌前一坐，接过容齐递过来的鸡汤汤咕噜咕噜的灌下去，喝完了缓了一口气，才骂道:“一群混账，饿死朕了。”

萧炎平时持重老成，容齐鲜少见到他这般孩子气，忍不住笑出声，萧炎低头吃他布的菜，腮帮鼓起一团:“迟早砍了那群信口雌黄的废物！”说到这他似乎想起了什么:“齐儿一直在等我？”说着夹了一片云腿递到容齐嘴边，看容齐轻轻咬住，才道:“怎么办，朕现在不知该先饿，还是先心疼了。”

容齐对他花样百出的情话很是招架不住:“陛下……快用膳吧。”飞红的耳尖却出卖了他。

接下来的时间萧炎的目光一直锁在他身上，不知是用膳还是要将他拆吃入腹，容齐被他看的脸发烫，浑身发软，却又不知该说什么阻止萧炎的登徒子做派，只好岔开话题:“陛下一会儿要回勤政殿吗？”

萧炎摇摇头:“朕好累，朕要休息。”

饭后皇帝留宿凤仪宫，他搂着容齐，脸枕在对方的胸口，清茶香气熏的他昏昏欲睡。

容齐摸了摸他的头，像是在给困顿的小狗顺毛，萧炎也确实一副奶狗的模样，在他怀里蹭来蹭去:“皇后，朕明天给你变个戏法。”

容齐很捧场的应了一声:“什么戏法？”

萧炎一副很神秘的样子，看起来心情不错:“明天你就知道了。”

而此时军机处两位主事者正在醉云楼天字号雅间，雅间的窗户开着，对面是京城最盛名的烟花之地秦淮阁，阁中美人云集，来往的恩客一掷千金很是司空见惯。

岩枭低头抿了一口清茶，看着对面一小杯黄汤下肚的纳兰嫣然，笑道:“左丞已经开始庆祝明日之事了？你对这位未婚夫还真是下得去手呢……”

纳兰嫣然翻了个白眼:“当年我爷爷走，指望他借着云山的势拉我一把，他却只是想拿捏利用我。而今云山倒了，见我纳兰家起势，又贴上来。”她说着哼笑一声:“我就是要讨厌的牛皮糖糊在他该待的地方。”

左丞认为她的未婚夫古河配待的地方应该是妓院，或许连妓院他都配不上。

天色大亮，路上已开始变得熙熙攘攘，京中最繁华的朱雀街，穷酸的御史台大夫因着嫖资未结被秦淮阁扔了出来，连带着还有另外四名监察御史。

而光着身子的古河等五人被瑶娘子赶到街心的时候，恰好遇到上朝经过的穆王和大理寺卿，当即炸开了锅。

听到老板娘的破口大骂，穆王当即黑了脸，手一挥让侍从去把嫖资结了，这才堵住那位毒舌瑶娘子的嘴，然而周围围观的民众已然看了个够，交头接耳都是御史台出来嫖不给钱。

古河看到穆王和大理寺卿更是傻了眼，皇朝律法规定官员不得嫖娼，即便有人流连烟花之地，也会做的隐密些，被当街抓个正着怕是头一份。

是以古河等人被直接带去了大理寺，而消息如同长了翅膀一般满天飞，短短一个多时辰，几乎全京城都知道了。

左丞纳兰嫣然直接称病告假，怕是得知未婚夫这状丑闻，不愿露面。

翰林院则直接在朝会上参御史台德行不端，平素就擅用职权，排除异己。

御史台与翰林院宿怨已久，根结可以回溯到太子与穆王少年时。

彼时的太子太傅还不是若琳，而是翰林院大学士米腾山。

米腾山出生书香门第，知识渊博，学富五车，是先帝七年的文试状元，年纪轻轻便入主翰林院，主持过多次科考，先帝盛年时期或许还不显山露水，然而这些年朝中官员一茬一茬的起用，细细算来一大半都曾是米腾山门下，算得上是真正的国士无双。

在随后先帝十五年的恩科武试中，米腾山公平持正，力主一位异族少年拔了头筹，却未想埋下了隐患。

原本朝中众人对着这桩事，个个把“非我族类，其心必异”挂在嘴边，不料这次却真的不幸言中，那异族少年范凌在武试中能拔得头筹，功夫确实了得，然而这少年实为蛮人贵族之子，混入中原确实狼子野心，在随后的秋猎中伺机而动，妄图刺杀太子，被抓了现行。

范凌被当场诛杀，米腾山作为力挺这异族少年的主考官自然难辞其咎。

事后勋贵子弟、寒门学士纷纷给这位国师大家求情，太子和穆王也上书皇帝，称太傅只是“爱才心切”，无心之过罢了。

然而云山、古河一派早已视这位桃李满朝堂的太傅为眼中钉，咬死了对方有谋害储君之嫌，最后米腾山被流放黔州，直到这次新帝登基才被赦免，黔州地处西南，开化未久，且气候湿热，瘴气弥漫，蛇虫遍野，米腾山被流放十年，即便得了天恩重回京城，身体也大不如前了。

而不论是翰林院的寒门学子们，还是曾跟随米腾山求学的纳兰嫣然、虎伽、韩闲等人，眼睁睁的看着恩师因着党同伐异被扣上莫须有的罪名，都令人如鲠在喉。

而今这根鱼刺要被名正言顺的拔掉了。

翰林院参御史台，自然有人坐不住，旧党一派的太尉法犸当即反驳翰林院小题大做，若是狎妓勒令其闭门思过即可，扣“擅用职权，排除异己”的帽子未免太过。

然而法犸还在口若悬河，却听见有人笑出了一声，一时间大殿上一片静默。

众人循声望去，却是穆王，岩枭见法犸看过来也不避讳，一脸嘲弄道:“大理寺，官员狎妓是判闭门思过吗？”

被点名的大理寺卿脸色也不好看，漠然道:“官员狎妓，免官削爵，永不录用。”

穆王哼笑一声，仿佛他们这一唱一和已经帮皇帝定下了裁决之意，又道:“那这可不好办了，整个御史台都被下狱了，告御状都没地儿去了……”

大理寺卿竟还较真的回了他:“王爷有所不知，我大理寺和京兆府尹都有登闻鼓，平素御史台看不上的小民小案，都推到大理寺和京兆府尹了。”又不轻不重的给御史台上了眼药。

皇帝像是没听见他们你来我往的暗讽，只突然想起什么似的问道:“纳兰丞相是怎么了？”

一旁的内侍回道:“纳兰丞相一早气急攻心，昏了过去，递了告病的折子。”

萧炎顿时一副很是关切的模样:“着太医院派人去瞧瞧，纳兰丞相也是不容易……至于御史台的事，闹得未免太大了，大理寺卿，人既关在你们那里，就由你们处理，须得循章处理，谨慎行事，莫要落人口实。”

至此此事算是一锤定音，而第二日早朝，大理寺传来的消息更令人惊骇——古河死在了狱中。

大理寺卿在朝堂上说出这个消息时，众人皆心底一惊，接着纷纷去看皇帝的脸色，又去看今日撑着病体来上朝的纳兰丞相。

太巧合了，众人垂着头，纷纷在惠风和畅的艳阳天里打了个寒战。

心里却都在琢磨，不知是皇帝做的，还是纳兰嫣然做的，而这两人听闻古河在狱中羞愤自尽，连眼神都欠奉，古井无波的样子让人越发心惊。

是以朝会上皇帝说了几个议案众人都唯唯诺诺的不敢质疑，直到穆王提出了裁撤御史台，并入大理寺与京兆府尹。

老臣们目瞪口呆，下意识的跪了一片三呼万万不可，叱责穆王无视法度，枉顾祖宗基业。

穆王却是有备而来，一份签字画押罪状扔了出来，却是御史台曾经构陷忠良的种种恶行，在前丞相云山在位期间，做了不少污蔑贤德、排除异己的好事，而这次古河下狱受审，竟都统统认下了。

皇帝看过后又着内侍交与众人传阅，原本跪着求情的老臣们脸色可谓精彩纷呈，皇帝很是欣赏了一会儿，才道:“几位爱卿跪着作甚，可是有什么要说的？”

原本跪着的几人忙不迭的爬起来:“臣等无事回禀。”

皇帝还是那副和善的笑容，很是轻飘飘的扔出一句：“那就依穆王所言，拆撤御史台吧……嗯……众卿还有何事？”

“陛下！立后一事！”

“哦对，”萧炎笑眯眯的打断道：“新后贤德垂范，朕要为皇后免一年赋税，大赦天下，军费开支……裁一半吧……”

穆王闻言脸一黑，却忍不住了没说什么。

折腾了这么些时日，抗议声已经微乎其微，没有人想做第二个古河，然而众人都希望有人能做这个出头鸟，“万万不可”、“大逆不道”在老臣们的舌尖上转来转去、呼之欲出，却没人敢第一个站出来。

老臣们你看我我看你，最后不知怎么盯上了黑着脸的左丞兼军机处统领纳兰嫣然，忍不住攀扯道：“纳兰丞相，陛下立后……”

纳兰嫣然想着军费心滴着血，却迅速截过话尾：“陛下立后是陛下家事，身为人臣，不宜置喙。”

这时太微这个日常在朝堂上养身修禅的老东西似乎又醒了过来，马屁精上身一般:“陛下恩及九州，皇后娘娘泽披万民，陛下继位以来停兵止戈，休养生息，我朝国力日盛，百姓安居乐业，实乃帝后之功，万民之福。”马屁拍着这老东西又跪了下去:“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁，娘娘千岁千岁千千岁。”

左丞跟着跪了，穆王翻了个白眼，也跟着他这个见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的岳父跪了，不得不说太微这个老东西洗脑功夫一流，众朝臣稀稀拉拉的跟着跪下去，竟毫无障碍的跟着三呼万岁，而法犸等人呼之欲出的反对之言，只能打落牙齿和血吞了。

小荀子这两日围着容齐，恨不得把朝堂之事串成故事讲给他听，容齐翻着萧炎送来的广陵散残卷，正在焦尾琴上一段一段的拨弄，眉头也没有抬一下。

小荀子正讲到古河御史狎妓被当街抓住，容齐手指拨了一个商音，瞥了他一眼，有些好笑道:“看你，讲的不渴吗，去喝口水。”

小荀子这才停下来，小心翼翼的看着容齐:“娘娘是不是不想听这个，也是，这古河确实是可憎，平白污了娘娘的耳朵。”

容齐摇摇头，继续对着琴谱拨着琴弦:“后宫不得干政，这些都与我无关。”

小荀子道:“陛下真的很护着娘娘，不许旁人说您一点不是。”

容齐笑了一下，终究看上去高兴了些:“陛下……他，是很好。”

小荀子的说书并没有逗得容齐多欢欣，倒是王旭被萧炎支过来给他送了一个锦盒，让他吃了一惊。

王旭拿着东西过来时，神神秘秘道:“娘娘，这个东西陛下说借你一阅，改日我再来拿回去。”

大太监送完东西很有些高深莫测的离开了，容齐把广陵散放到一旁，打开那个盒子，里面是金线纹龙的缎面册子，容齐取出打开，竟是皇室族谱，他心底一颤，却还是不动声色的慢慢展开。

翻到先帝那一页时，上面有先帝的名字，旁边是古皇后。

下面是先帝的十五位皇子公主。

再往后翻，是今上的名字，萧炎。

而萧炎旁边是他的名字，西启六皇子——容齐。

容齐一瞬间感觉心被轻轻的捏了一下，酸酸涩涩的感觉从胸口蔓延到全身，一眨眼，眼泪从眼角滚了下来，在洁白如玉的脸颊上留下一道湿痕。

小荀子一时间在旁边紧张又着急:“娘娘，娘娘你怎么了，怎么……”

容齐一笑，又一滴泪滚落眼眶:“我没事，他是很好，真的很好。”

这日萧炎晚膳时到的凤仪宫，他进来时殿中的宫女太监们正欲行礼，却见容齐一阵风似的冲向萧炎，众人一时都呆在原地，萧炎也一脸诧异，却还是接住容齐将他抱了满怀。

容齐紧紧的搂着他的脖子，在他怀里微微颤抖，萧炎搂着他，一时间脸色又有些阴晴不定，沉声道:“怎么了，谁又欺负我的齐儿了？”

“没有。”容齐很快回道，他凑到萧炎耳边，声音轻柔，带着一丝诱惑:“只有阿炎可以欺负我。”

Tbc


End file.
